Mrs. Judson
Mrs. Judson is Basil's housemaid in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Tress MacNeille, Mrs. Judson is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance A petite, stout mouse. Has tan fur, blue eyes, a pudgy face, an upturned brown nose, a tiny bucktooth, curvy pink ears, broad shoulders, stout arms, small legs, little hands & feet, & a prominent chin. Wears a dark-turquoise dress with puffy sleeves, a white apron, burgundy stockings, little black shoes, tiny glasses, & a big blue bonnet. Family (Biological) *Richard Judson (father, deceased) *Martha Judson (mother, deceased) (Adoptive/Foster) *John Dawson (son) Biography Emily Judson was born too Richard Judson (a restaurant owner) & his wife Martha (a waitress) in Edinburgh, Scotland on May 19, 1842. During her childhood, Emily wasn't like the other children her age. She loved helping her mother clean the house her family lived in, & she also liked to help her mother cook food at the restaurant. As she grew up, Emily was obsessed with becoming a proper Mousetorian lady—in fact, in 1866, she found the perfect husband in Joseph Judson, an accountant from London. The two immediately got married & lived happily together for the next year, until Joseph unexpectedly died of tuberculosis in 1867, leaving poor Emily all alone. Mrs. Judson then moved to Lower 221B Baker Street, where she was hired by the Sherringfords, Sir Paxton I & Lady Octavia, as their mousekeeper & caretaker of their 6 children. Mrs. Judson immediately took a liking to the family, & she took care of the youngest child, Basil, even after the rest of the family moved out. To this day, Mrs. Judson continues to work for her employer, living with him & his extended family at his house. Easily-irritated & hot-tempered, it’s a wonder Mrs. Judson has put up with Basil's odd habits for so many years, from leaving his papers scattered all about to using her good pillows for indoor target practice; despite this, however, Mrs. Judson is usually sweet-natured, polite, courteous, & friendly to everyone she meets. An aspiring mother, she often shows her matronly, caring qualities towards her "family" & house guests as though she had nothing better to do; well-admired for her excellent cooking skills, Mrs. Judson is also famous for her prize-winning cheese recipes. Of course, Mrs. Judson is no longer a "lady of domestic services"; she is a proud example of what she calls a "Semi-New Woman"—that is, while she still cooks & cleans house, she willingly goes on adventures & all sorts of daring escapades with her family, even preparing to kick a little villain bum every now & again. Mrs. Judson is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Organized, kind, generous, industrious, caring, helpful, always-in-charge, sometimes irritated & hot-tempered, stubborn, clean, sweet, gentle. Fursonal Information Likes Tea & cheese crumpets, her cheese recipes, reading, sewing, dancing, listening to music, cooking, cleaning, doing any kind of housework, flowers, her good pillows, children, the Baker Street Family Dislikes Villains, violence, anything bad, doing too much work, insults, Basil shooting her good pillows (or messing up any of her other things) Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent cook & maid; not a bad singer & piano player. Pastimes & Hobbies Cooking, cleaning, babysitting, reading, sewing, dancing, doing any type of housework Prized Possessions Her feather duster, her fuse packs, her sewing kit, her good pillows, her washrags, her disinfectant, her broom, her kitchen tools, her cheese recipe cookbooks, her books, her records, her tablecloth, her wedding rings Favorite Things Tea & cheese crumpets, any food with cheese in it, her feather duster, sewing, her fuse packs, her washrags, her disinfectant, her broom, her kitchen tools, dancing, reading, cooking, cleaning, any type of housework Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Helping run the house at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered The common childhood illnesses (such as colds, the sniffles, & chicken pox). Extracurricular Her most favorite cheese is cheddar. Noted Accomplishments Has helped save Mouse London on many occasions; has been a great assistance to her employer on his cases; has won various prizes for her famous cheese recipes. Fanfics Featuring Mrs. Judson *Saving Basil *Ratigan’s Story *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Heaven’s Light, Hell’s Fire *That’s Amore *She Had A Bad Day Again *The Power Of One *[Bridge *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Family Mouse *Only Time *100 Themes *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Mrs. Judson *"Let me fetch you a pot of tea & some of my fresh cheese crumpets!" *"Mr. Basil! How many times have I told you not to shoot my good pillows?" *"You children settle down, now!" *"A bit of tinkering here & there, & it’ll be good as new!" *"A clean house is a happy house!" Songs Performed By Mrs. Judson To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Mrs. Martha Hudson References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters born in May Category:Tauruses Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Members of the Baker Street Family